Here Comes the Groom, We Think
by JustCallMeEli
Summary: Rhade does something stupid, and now he's being made to pay for it... By having his butt dragged halfway across the galaxy by someone very irrataing.
1. Bad day, Worse day

AN: This is my first story ever!YAY ME! Ihappily (and greedily) welcome all _constructive _critisism. In other words, 'you suck' will only get you computer slapped. So... R&R, I'll appreciate it!

Spoilers: Nothing specific, Everything recent

Summary: Rhade does something stupid, now he's being made to live with the consequences... By having his but dragged halfway across the galaxy by someone really irritating.

Disclaimer: No, they're not mine. If they were, do you think Rommie would be a floating head and Doyle would wear that outfit! I think not. And no, I make no money, from this or otherwise.

Rhade sat in corner, quietly nursing his drink, foul beverage that it was. Some days he hated being Neitzchian, and today was one of those days. His heightened sense of smell picked up every nuance of this filthy place. The room stunk, the people stunk, his drink stunk, _he _stunk. Yes, today was one of those days. He slugged back his drink, and then motioned Harper to bring him another. The little man ignored him. Oh, well, it was for the best. He sighed, and then cringed. His breath stunk, too.

He leaned back in his chair, and gazed listlessly about him. He was bored. He considered for a moment that one of the local girls could provide some excitement, and then thought better of it. They would stink too. So he settled into his chair, resigned to a long, boring, smelly day.

Moments later, however, his view was completely reversed. He smelt something, something good. It was familiar, but rare. He breathed deep, enjoying the scent. Soap. Sweet, clean, soap. He looked quickly towards the door, to find the owner of this tantalizng scent. There, walking slowly towards the bar. A woman, a pretty woman. Oh yes, today was looking up. Because soap meant baths and baths meant water, and on Seefra, water meant wealth.

He straightened, watching his new quarry, sizing her up. Tallish, wearing loose, dark clothes. And coming straight toward him. He grinned. Oh yes, today was _definitely _looking up. She saw him watching, and gave him a coy little smile. He returned it, and raised his eyebrow, motioning with one hand towards the chair beside him. She quirked her head, and sauntered over, her hips swaying as she moved to sit in the chair next to him. "Welcome" he said, giving her his most charming leer. This wouldn't take long, he thought, as he inhaled the scent of recently washed woman. Her response surprised him. "Friendly, aren't you?" she said, in a flat, edgeless voice. All coyness was gone from her face; sensuality removed from her posture, and in their stead was a stony demeanor, devoid of womanliness. It gave him the creeps, the way those gray eyes so coolly pursued him. Not that he would admit it.

"Well, that was unexpected" his voice was slow and measured. "The general response is thank you and 'Hello'".

"Well" she said with a tilt of her head, "I've never been known for my people skills. But genialities aside, are you Telamuchus Rhade?" He was a little taken aback, not many people in this stink-hole knew his full name. He would have to be wary, but for now, there was no point in lying.

"Yes." She smiled, or seemed to, and her cool voice seemed pleased "Well then. Let me buy you a drink." She motioned for Harper, who hurried over to the table, two glasses and a half-full bottle in hand. They eyed each other, one wary, the other apathetic, as he filled the two glasses. She handed him a bill, pulled from her boot, then motioned for him to leave. As he did, he moved to set the bottle on the table. She stopped him. "Take that with you." She ordered as she leaned back. "This won't take long." Harper looked at Rhade, who nodded, then he shrugged his shoulders and left.

She didn't make a move after Harper's exit, so Rhade leaned forward and took a drink. He grimaced. "The cheap stuff."

"I like economy"

"Not like Harper to bring the worst right of the bat…" he paused, looking at her inquiringly."You told him before you came."

"I knew I would find you."

"Which brings us to why you're looking."

"Business" she said, leaning forward, setting an arm on the table and picking up her drink. "Always business."

He tensed then, for there was a gleam in her eye that did not bode well. "What kind of 'business'?" he asked with cool trepidation. She smiled that queer smile again, then shifted, propping her legs on the table. She turned to him.

"My employer is a very wealthy, very powerful man. I know, because I made him that way. He is dedicated to the proliferation of that wealth and power. Despite this, he remains an extraordinarily dedicated to his family. They are the dearest thing in the worlds to him. But especially his only child, his daughter." She paused, and Rhade, who had been listening with mild curiosity, looked up, met her gleaming eyes, and took a drink. He did not like where this was going.

She took a drink, closed her eyes, as if to savor it, and then continued "Eight weeks ago, this most precious daughter gave birth." Another pause. Rhade _definitely_ did not like where this was going. "The child, as you'll be pleased to hear, is a perfectly healthy, beautiful baby boy. He does, however, have one abnormality." Again, a pause. Rhade didn't even look up, just finished off his drink in one big gulp. She went on casually "Not a defect or impairment, simply an abnormality. The child was born with strange, bone-like protrusions on his fore-arms. Three of them." Her voice turned coy, "_You_ have three bone-like protrusions on _your_ fore-arms."

"What are you saying?" he rasped.

"Nothing. I'm simply pointing out a similarity."

"Now you're toying with me. Stop" His voice, which had been strained, was icy and steel strong on the last word. She smiled at his command and said "Well, I was told not to play with things before I eat them. But I digress." She paused, and Rhade filled the silence with a growl. "The young lady in question can think of only one man she has" again, she paused and finding the right word, continued tactfully "_known_ in the past year who shares this physical trait with the infant."

"That man being me."

"Being you, Mr. Rhade."

"How can you be sure?" he asked. She only looked at him, glanced at his arm and then gave him a 'yeah, right' stare. He reached for his glass, but it was empty. She handed him hers. After downing it in one gulp he said "I think I would have remembered a rich man's daughter."

"Not necessarily. She has bad habits. You probably thought she was a whore." Her lips puckered slightly in distaste. "A cheap one at that."

"So, you don't condone her behavior?" he said in a silky voice. She turned her face to him, with the look a master gives a student. She smiled her half smile "I must warn you now that I am entirely unsusceptible to charm. But on with the issue. My employer is a very old fashioned man. He will not allow his only child to live in disgrace. So, he has sent me to fetch you, so that you may be joined in holy union and you can, as he put 'make an honest woman out of her'."

"Business."

"Yes" with a little too much amusement in it.

He gulped. Then he met her eyes. "And if I refuse?"

She held his eyes in a gaze like a steel trap. "Oh, I would not suggest that, Mr. Rhade. You see, I am under orders to bring you by force, if need permits." Her voice went flat, her tone full of promise "And I can assure you Mister Rhade, that in a fight, I will be the only one walking away."

"I thought I was supposed to make an honest woman out her" he smiled.

"There is nothing dishonest about a widow" She slid back.

He leaned back in his chair. "I never thought I'd marry _here_."

"Your personal feelings can be discussed at a later date." She pulled a paper from he boot, then rose gracefully. "I will give you time to gather your things." She placed the paper under his glass. "Meet me here in two hours."

"Thanks for the consideration" he murmured grimly. She gave him a cold look "I'll have the helpful Mr. Harper bring you another drink. Don't be late." She called as she moved across the room towards the door, motioning as she did to Harper, requesting another round for Rhade. She paused. Looking back over her shoulder she said "And _don't_ be drunk." And with that, she was gone in a gust of sandy wind, and the slam of a door.

Rhade had the distinct feeling that life as he knew it had gone with her.

He sighed, and leaned back, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Harper's approach. He reached the table quickly, with an "Everything alright, Big Guy?", and opened his eyes just long enough to snatch the drink from Harper's hand and pour it down his waiting throat. Harper wisely took this his cue to go, leaving Rhade to brood in his corner alone.

A dark hour later, Rhade rose wearily to his feet, and plodded over to the bar. Harper was tending to some customers and Beka sat on a stool, sipping a drink. Funny, he didn't notice her arrive. At least Trance wasn't there. Rhade didn't think he could handle her cryptic statements and attempts to make it all better. He reached Beka, and then leaned heavily on the bar next to her. She glanced at him, noting his glum expression.

"Something wrong, Rhade?"

"Bad news is all"

"What, run outa beer?" she quipped. He just glowered at her.

"Wow, it must be serious. Let me guess, you ran out of money?" Again, he glowered.

"What, that's serious! Ok, seriously serious, what's going on?"

He looked at her and then said hesitantly at first, then more strongly. "I need your permission to marry."

"What!"

He grimaced. "Don't shout. Just tell me, Yes or No."

"How am I supposed to know? Who is she, where did you meet her, and why are you asking me?" During this tirade she had slowly risen from her seat, and now she sat back, expectant. Rhade, irritated, clenched his teeth "You're the Matriarch. You have final say on all domestic aspects of the Pride. That includes marriage."

"Oh. Well. You still haven't told me what this is all about. Why are you getting married in the first place?"

"Gotta admit I'm curious myself Big Guy" put in Harper, who had been listening from the side lines. Rhade glared at the little man, wishing he could wipe that smile of his face. Harper slowed, and then realization lit his face. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that pretty lady you were talking to earlier, would it?" Rhade glowered. "Hey, don't blame me! A pretty woman askin' around for you, how was I supposed to know?"

"Wait a second, I'm lost. What were you supposed to know?"

Ignoring Rhade's glare, Harper turned and answered Beka. "A couple of days ago, this hot chick walks in and asks me if I know Rhade. I say 'Sure, I know him' and she asks if he around, I told 'no, he isn't and won't be back for a little while'. So she says that next time he shows up ta send someone to get her. She told me what drink ta bring when she found him, and then slipped me a bigger bill than any of _you guys_ carry. So I said 'sure, why not?' I mean, come on, a girl who just s_tinks_ of money, I thought you'd be thankin' me by now!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Easy, Big Guy! I didn't mean any harm! Anyways," he said turning to Beka, "that's all I know. Rhade'll have to fill ya in on the rest." Beka turned expectantly to Rhade, who ignored her. "Well?" she asked impatiently. Rhade continued to stare at nothing, so she tapped her foot impatiently. And irritatingly. After a few moments he broke.

"Well," he began. The snapped up, eager for gossip. He growled. "She works for a wealthy man. With a daughter. And a grandson." He glanced at them, noting the confusion on there faces. "What do I have to spell it out for you? _I'm_ the father. Now _her_ father wants me to go and marry her! Are you two really that stupid?"

"Hey, I resemble that remark! Any ways, you can always say No, can't you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't believe you've gone this far, Rhade." Beka voice was filled with pure, unappreciated incredulity. Rhade glanced at her, then Harper. "You guys didn't hear the other options." He murmured into the glass Harper handed him.

"Well, sweet talk your way out of, it! I mean come on, she's a girl. And I haven't" he said ruefully, "met any woman who could resist you."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"And resemble it."

"Stop saying that!"

"No."

"Stop saying No!"

"Make me."

"I don't believe in hitting girls."

"Did you just call me a girl!"

"Maybe I did!"

"Children!" Burst in Rhade "Let's focus on the issue! Harper, you are a girl, now shut up!" Harper started to say something, but wisely kept quiet. "Beka, tell me now, Yes, or NO!" Beka pulled back from his impact of his shout. "Yes, I guess. If this is what you want to do with your life, then sure, marry her." Rhade, relieved sunk down on the counter. "Right. Thanks." He looked up at Beka, "I'll need you to handle Dylan for me."

"Sure thing Rhade. You'll let us know how things go?"

"Yeah, I'll be in touch."

When do ya leave, Big Guy?"

"An hour."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya. We'll miss ya Big Guy!"

"Yeah Rhade. Good luck."

"Thanks" And then he turned and walked to the door, thinking as he left that at least he wouldn't have to listen to 'Big Guy' all the time.

Harper and Beka watched his back receding back disappear through the door. When his shadow was gone, Beka turned to Harper. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Seamus?"

"That this is funny as hell?"

"I thought so."


	2. The psycic Harperett

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own 'em, and I still aint making money from 'em. So there.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but first there were finals, and then (horror of horrors) our phone line went out for a week. Also sorry that it's so short, but I suck at transitions, and I'm trying to get it all out before something else drives it from my mind.

prin69: My first review! Thanks so much, both for the spelling help (I really do appreciate it) and the encouragement. Thanks again!

It was almost dark as Rhade, bag in hand, stepped out of the musty alleyway and onto the dust-covered loading ramp. He glanced at the sky, gauging the time. "I'm not late." He muttered. His face grew smug. "She is." He took only one step toward the hazy hanger entrance before a voice stopped him. "I'd get rid off that smirk before someone removes it for you… You made it, I'm surprised. I had thought " she said as she slid out of the shadows to his left, "that I would have the pleasure of tracking you down and making you" she smiled "compliant."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said grimly. By now she was inches from him, their noses almost touching. She inhaled. "Sober. You are just full of surprises."

"Fun as a barrel of monkeys. Are we leaving yet?"

"Well, if you are going to take that kind of attitude, yes we are leaving." He let out a breath. "Just as soon as search your things."

"What!"

"Standard procedure, I assure you."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you do not. It is a reflection of your own character." Her reply was muffled by his bag, as she began to sort through it. "What do you mean?"

She glanced up, her blank eyes locking into his. "I liar never trusts anything anyone says, of course." She returned to her rummaging, ignoring his fiery stare.

A liar. She had just called him a liar. No one did that, especially to his face. It made him mad. It was true, but it still made him mad. He glared at her as she sorted through his things, laying them in piles on the ground. When the last of the articles were removed, she turned the bag upside-down and gave it a good shake. Rhade rolled his eyes. Satisfied that it was truly empty, she began to haphazardly toss his things back into their receptacle.

"Well, it seems there is nothing to be concerned about. We are finished here."

"What, you don't want to do a cavity search?"

A small smirk "You would just love that, wouldn't you?"

He huffed, determining not say another word to her. She began to walk towards the hanger door, motioning for him to follow. "It's this way." When he said nothing, she stopped and turned toward him, "What, not speaking are we?" He said nothing. "How very mature of you." He scowled and very nearly retorted, and then remembering his decision, he chose to remain silent. She just looked at him, then with a shake of her head started off again. "The ship is over here."

After a few moments walking through dim light, they came upon the craft. His host motioned for him to stay as she moved behind and to one side of the ship. Rhade took this opportunity to get a good look at his future transport. It was small, nothing as big as the Maru, probably meant as a passenger vessel, with room for a small cargo. Nice enough, by Seefran standards, but nothing compared to Tarazad or the former Commonwealth. It was, he thought ruefully, entirely what he had expected. Cheap; poor grade technology. Harper could build better from a matchbox. So, it was a disdainful, silent Rhade that greeted his host when her head emerged quite suddenly from a hatchway in the side of the ship.

"Ready for boarding!" She called almost cheerfully from her place. He just stood there, gazing distrustfully at the ladder that was dropped from the side. "Mister Rhade, are you going to come aboard, or am I going to get the pleasure of trussing you up like a pig?"

"More like a lamb to slaughter" he muttered as he made his way over to the ship and cautiously up the ladder. After what he thought a precarious climb, he pulled himself through the now empty hatchway and into the vessels interior. Once inside, his disdain fell away into shock and curiosity. Better than the Maru. As good as the Andromeda. He glanced to where the woman sat in what was obviously the captains chair, a genuine almost smile on her face. "Not what you expected, egh?"

"No. It's not. Where did it all come from?"

"From me. That is, I invented most of it. And what I did not invent, I improved."

"This is... it's phenomenal." And valuable. Rhade's mind was already spinning, working out just how much he could get for it on the black market.

A grin and a raised brow caught his attention. "No, Mister Rhade it is not for sale. And I severely doubt that you could steal it. Any of it." Emphatic. Damn, did this woman read his mind?

"Well, now that you have been adequately awed by my genius, let me show you to your quarters." Wow, he thought, what a Harper thing to say.


	3. What's in a name?

Disclaimer: Again, not mine. Nuff said.

AN: Ok, so at first I put "Everything recent" as spoilers, but stuff has changed. Not really one for off-canon, but not really liking' what I see, (more importantly, it makes my story obsolete). So we'll completely ignore it! Don't worry folks, I'm good at this. So, everyone is pretty much still stuck in Seefra and life sucks, and I'm not letting them out. Because I'm evil. Oh, and sorry 'bout this chapter, taint so swell.

Prin69: Oh… I love you!

Angelii: Sorry to disappoint, but I hope you'll read anyways.

* * *

Rhade exited the shower feeling gratefully clean. He threw on a towel on and headed back into the small sleeping quarters he had been provided with. Reaching the bed in the center of the room he fell back, enjoying its softness. He gazed about him, taking in the room. Simple, really; comfortable, if not lavish. A small bedside table at the head of the bed, a vanity and mirror on the right wall, two chairs in the corner next to the door. All bolted down, all in shades of blue and metallic gray. Soothing, but a little dismal, and exactly the same as it was when he had been left here. Four hours ago. At that thought, he grew angry, reliving the scene in his mind.

_He followed her down a corridor, her slow cat-like movements making almost no sound. They reached a low grey door and she halted suddenly. She hit a button, deftly avoiding Rhade's stumble. Instead he careened into a wall. He steadied and then righted himself, turning round to her amused look. It pissed him off. But he didn't say anything, just walked through the open door and into the room beyond. She followed._

_"Nice. Really quite homey. Very inviting." He shot off sarcastically, as he gestured at the room._

_"Sarcasm is not_ _appreciated by my kind. Or any kind, for that matter. It will do." She moved of towards a small door. "The facilities." She said, as she gestured towards it. Then she came up beside him, in her infuriatingly slow and measured gate, and breathed deeply. Distaste swept her face. "I suggest you employ them." _

_With that she moved off, making for the door while Rhade silently seethed. First he was a liar, and now he stunk. A Stinking Lair. Harper would have loved it. He turned, and made as if to follow, when she called from the other side of the door. "By the way, you are confined to quarters until further notice." And with a whoosh of the door she was gone, and he was stuck in his miserably small room. _

He jolted up, anger burning anew. How dare she, how dare she! Did she know who he was? Well, ok, so technically he was a nobody, but that did not matter. He was going to go find her and give her some of his choicest Neitzschean terms. He just had to get out of here first. He got up and strode to the door, catching his reflection as he passed the vanity. He was naked but for the towel. Clothes; he needed clothes. First clothes, then action.

He looked about the room for his bag, wondering where he had put it. Then it hit him, she had been holding it during her little goodbye. Which meant she had his clothes. Which meant he had to go to her to get them. Which meant he had to talk to her…naked. Rhade reddened with an uncharacteristic blush, then slammed his fist into the wall panel. The door slid open. Curious, he hit the panel again, softly this time. The door closed, and the panel light shut off. So, he'd found the doorknob. He smiled, at first pleased at his new discovery, then grimly because he was still naked.

Walking back to the bed, he began to think. From the little he knew of her, he surmised that while she would go out of her way to annoy him, he didn't think she would utterly humiliate him. At least not like this. So, there was probably some sort of substitute. He glanced around, and headed over to the vanity. Sure enough, neatly folded in the top drawer was an entire outfit. He pulled it out, and then sat on the bed, examining each article individually. There was a black shirt with what looked to be an uncomfortably high collar, strangely full black pants, and a long, sleeveless robe sort of thing in red and black. It was light and flowing and rather effeminate. Rhade scowled and then began dressing. Clothes on he struggled to fit the pants legs into his boots, then with a sigh of resignation, he put on the robe. Looking at his reflection, his scowl deepened. He looked like a geisha. An ugly geisha. Oh yes, she was gonna get it.

Rhade stormed out of the room and into the hall. His footsteps echoed along the corridor as he made his way back to the command room. Pausing at the door, he saw she wasn't there and so he went on, peering through the open doors. He found her a few minutes later, contentedly reading a book in what was obviously the mess hall. He set his face and then stalked up to her. Crossing his arms over his chest he cleared his throat. She flipped a page.

She was ignoring him! That, that…. He couldn't think of a word so instead he growled. She glanced up, looked at him and turned back to her book. A few seconds of silence later she closed the cover and said " You are looking well, Mister Rhade. How did you rest?" Rhade simply stared in appalled rage. How could she just pretend that nothing had happened? She had locked him in! He continued to stare, so she sighed and dropped back in her chair. "Well, if you are going to take that attitude…" she muttered. Her expressionless eyes came up to his." I hope you did not mind being confined, Mister Rhade. I thought it best that you were kept stationary until we were underway."

Well, that made sense. He had piloted himself and knew how difficult it could be to have people wandering around a ship they were unfamiliar with. He conceded and released some of his anger.

"So, how long have we been in space?"

Once again she turned to her book, "Actually, we broke atmosphere two hours ago. I just kept you in there because I wanted to."

He just stood there stunned. He was so angry he couldn't say anything. Their eyes met, and just as swiftly as his anger had come upon him it left. Something about those eyes…. It gave him the chills.

She rose gracefully from her seat, walking towards a counter. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Very well. How do you like your new clothing?"

Rhade looked down at himself, again irritated. "I don't, they're ugly. I want my old things back. Now." The last word was more of a growl than an actual word.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Mister Rhade."

"Well make it possible." He slammed down into a chair, wincing at the hard steel.

Sighing she turned and walked back to the table. "As I said, that isn't possible." Meeting his angry gaze she continued "Trust me, if you can, when I say that this is for your benefit. You are dressed as a well-off man who is high in my employers favor." She eased back into her seat, leaning back. "You may not like it, but it is very unlikely you will be taken seriously otherwise."

"Interesting character, your employer. He actually likes this stuff?" He gestured towards his clothing.

She shrugged "My employer is a hard man in many aspects, but easily succumbs to outside pressure where such matters are concerned. And speaking of outside pressure," she tossed him a slim file "I thought you like to know a little something about your perspective bride. Little things, you know, like her name."

He looked up at her. He was right, she was laughing at him, albeit silently. "Thanks. But the mocking can stop."

"Do not be a spoil sport, Mister Rhade."

"Hummphu" was his only response as he began to read the files contents. Phoebe, no last name listed. He glanced at her picture. She was pretty enough, dark hair and eyes, full red lips. Very pretty actually, he could see why he had liked her in the first place. A few details were listed, likes and interests, and other such things. He wondered if they would get along, if they would …. The scrape of a chair interrupted his thoughts. He looked up. His host was standing, ready to leave the table. "I will leave you to you study Mister Rhade."

He cringed. "Rhade. Just Rhade, I can't stand that 'Mister' stuff. Rhade is fine."

"If you so wish. I will be on the bridge if you need anything…Rhade." She turned and moved to the door, Rhade returning to the file. Phoebe Rhade, he didn't really like it but oh well, what was in a name anyway? A sudden realization hit him.

"Wait" he called just as she reached the doorway. "I don't know your name. What should I call you?"

A beat and then "Lynx."

"Lynx? That's an interesting name."

Again a pause and her head turned, cold, vicious eyes meeting his startled brown ones. Her lips bore a grim curve "I did not say it was my name. I said it is what you may call me." And with that, she left withdrew, leaving Rhade to mull over this new piece of information.

* * *

Ok, here's a little non-story/authors despairing cry for help. I need a few details on little Seefra things, like Neitzschean presence and any other tidbits ya'll smart people think might be relevant or useful. Canon or Fanon, it doesn't matter. I'd really appreciate anything ya'll got! Thanks! – Your Beloved (maybe) Author, Eli


	4. Panic Button, Please

A/N: Sorry for the long update, things 'round here have been crazy! It's been doctor visits and new medications and all kinds of un-pleasantness. Please forgive me, and I'll try to post the next chapter much sooner. Also, I recently posted a story called 'My Friend the Enemy' at It's my first original piece, and I'd appreciate it if ya'll would tell me what you think. So ya'll read and enjoy, and don't forget to review too!

Thanks Sirees for the help, I appreciate it:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rhade or anybody from Andromeda. _However_, I do (I forgot this part) have all claim to Lynx, and any other new people I bring in to torment Rhade. Thank you.

Rhade, grimaced, moving his small red stone forward. Four days after coming on the ship – the Adonos – and Rhade's life had fallen into a routine of sorts. Wake, eat, wander, read, and then evenings spent bantering with Lynx or playing Go. Another grimace. She had him trapped, utterly trapped - again. It seemed that every time they played, she employed the same strategy, and no matter what he did, what moves he made, or what he changed about his game, she always won. Her approach was simple: hunt you down until you don't have any options left but the ones she gave you. A frightening testament to the way she lived.

He scowled as her hand shot forward, her blue stone sliding through his last line of defense. Low in his throat a curse began to rise, but a glance up caught her gaze and she gave him a look that screamed 'Don't you dare'. He bit back the word. They had established pretty early on her feelings towards cursing, and he had established just as fast that she was serious. His jaw was still sore with the proof.

A few minutes passed filled only with the hum of the engine and the sound of polished stone sliding on smooth wood. One more blue stone was shifted, and the game was over. Rhade sighed as he stood, she had won again. She also rose, and together they gathered up the stones and placed them in their case with the board.

They headed down the corridor, and instead of parting ways, Rhade decided to walk with Lynx to her room. He wasn't quite ready to lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling until boredom lulled him to sleep. As he turned with her towards the right, she looked up in bland surprise. She chose to state the obvious, "Well, this is a surprise."

"I just felt like being a gentleman."

"And by gentleman you mean …?"

"Walking the lovely lady to her quarters, of course. What could be more gentlemanly than that?"

"I can make you a list, if you like. No? Well, here we are, good night, Rhade." They had reached their destination - a sliding medal door in the wall – and she now lounged protectively over it, waiting for him to leave. He leaned in next to her. "I can't go yet"

"Really?"

"It wouldn't be proper for me to go without knowing you were safe in your own room. As a gentleman I couldn't think of leaving you here unprotected." His voice was butter, honey, and playful righteous indignation.

"Rhade, I could take it the first time around, but I am positive I am going to gag."

He just smiled. They stood there for several moments, eyes locked, wills warring when suddenly Lynx threw back her head and laughed. It lasted only a moment, but it sent Rhade straight into shock. It was… warm. Not the cold, harsh laughter he had heard so often before, nor was her face distant and unfeeling. For that single instant she was a, a _person_ and Rhade didn't think he could ever look at her the same again.

Taking no notice of his expression, Lynx spoke "Well Rhade, you certainly are smarter than I had first assumed. Turning my own toys against me, indeed. Alright, you win."

Toys, not tools, was Rhade's musing as she slid the door open and went inside. She stepped back from the door, allowing him to peak his head around the jam. He glanced about the room, it was very much like his own, the same shades of blue and gray, even the same layout. There were, of course, differences: a small painting over the head-rest, a brush on the vanity, a pair of supple boots at the foot of the bed – nothing drastic. He shifted his weight, coming to hang between the door posts. "Nice" he said, glancing up at her. The human visage was gone; all that was left was the now familiar amused glint in her eye. She stood, waiting.

Rhade glanced once again at the small space, and called upon a powerful line from the Tarazad Academy. "You know, these quarters are kind of small. If you ever get to feeling cramped, there's always room in my bunk." He leered and waited.

She blinked.

"Damn. That line usually works."

"Really?" she asked incredulous. "Well," she continued, sounding insulted "good thing this isn't a romance."

"Huh?" he looked up, his confusion evident.

"Never-mind. If you have had your look about, would it please the _gentleman_ to leave me to my beauty rest?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course" he shrugged. Pushing himself off of the door he called "Good-night" Just then, the proximity warning went of.

They both froze, eyes moving to gaze at the flashing red lights above them. In an instant they rushed as one to the bridge. Lynx was not idle in their dash along the corridors. "Sara, please get me a full scan on the intruding energy signature and run a cross-match with archives."

"Scan in progress. Cross-matching. Files ready for review on bridge." The tinny, hollow voice of Sara, the ships AI, still sent shivers down Rhade's spine. Sara wasn't like Andromeda, who was in herself the very ship. Sara was an independent system, grafted into the Adonis several years after its production. In Rhade's mind this primitive, emotionless being was a parasite on the ship. Despite all of Lynx's reassurance, it gave him the creeps.

The two companions quickly achieved their goal, Lynx running straight to a console. She touched the screen, moving quickly through the information before her. Her still face grew grave. Speaking, she turned to Rhade, "It seems I will be unable to deliver you to your nuptials on time, Mister Rhade. I ask that you would please forgive me any future inconvenience. "She returned to the console, and then paused coming round to face him. She looked him up and down with a hard, questing eye, and then nodded.

"Rhade, you consider yourself to be a decent fighter?" He nodded, wondering where this was going. She seemed pleased. "Good. Sara, please open a video link with Mister Finn." She caught Rhade's questioning gaze. "No, not his real name Rhade."

"Link established." Sara's voice echoed across the now still bridge, Lynx taking a seat in front of the video console and Rhade moving out its line of sight. As Lynx was saying "Thank you, Sara" a dark, stocky man in lavish dress came into view on the other end.

"Well, Lynx I hope you have a good explanation for this disturbance. You know you weren't supposed to contact me unless there was an emergency. You still have my future son-in-law in you care, I hope?" his robust voice was full of threat. Rhade watched as Lynx's face became hard, harder even than the day they met. Her cold voice filled the air, leaving Rhade to wonder what sort of fool would try and pander with Lynx.

"I understand the rules of the contract, Mister Finn. After all, I wrote them. Now, there is little time for formalities. I fear that due to certain unfortunate events, we will be late in arriving."

"How late?"

"At the earliest, we may be expected in seven days. At the latest, three weeks."

"Hmmm. Phoebe will be disappointed."

"I'm sure some suitably shiny bauble will assuage her grief" was Lynx's acrid reply. Yup, she _definitely_ did not like this Phoebe girl. Ignoring the blustering father she continued, "Until we arrive sir, my best wishes. Out." With a press of a button the screen was black.

Lynx rose, fingers working swiftly over consoles. "Sara, what's the approach time?"

"Six minutes and Thirty two-seconds"

Her face was set as she rattled off commands "Sara, place into terminate lock all files marked or pertaining to DNBlue, Ajax, and Process Nine. Mark for immediate destruction all files marked Circe, Nanuet, Sara, and Adonis 1 through 17. Oh," She said with a glance and a smile at Rhade, "and destroy the Rhade file, too. Intruder ETA?"

"One minute and Nineteen seconds" came the reedy, feminine voice.

"Sara, back –up and self-destruct, commission Eighty-three, Ninety ten, blue duck down."

"Back-up complete. Self-destruct initiated. Farewell." And then eerie silence.

"Blue duck down?" Rhade asked in disbelief.

"You be an enemy and try to remember that"

"True" Rhade said, shrugging. "But what about…" he did not finish his sentence as a loud 'thud' filled the small ship, followed by a mighty shudder. Rhade looked at Lynx in apprehension. She gave him a nod of support and said "I am sorry to bring this upon you. It will be difficult, but remember who you are." She breathed deeply, and a change seemed to come over her. There was a bang at the door, followed by others. "Gather yourself," she said softly, "it begins."

When the door sung open a few moments later, Lynx gave him a glance and murmured, "And by-the-way Rhade, don't panic." He wondered what the warning was for, and then moved his eyes to the doorway which revealed several, hard, evil seeming men. Lynx greeted them with a languid smile. One particularly vile looking, and in Rhade's mind, smelling also, man came forward, pushing his way past the others. "Garlyn, how nice of you to drop by" Lynx's voice was friendly, like her smile, but it was obvious she despised this man.

Garlyn, as was his name, ignored her true sentiments and responded by making a leg. This was made comical by his dress, like an old day pirate and weapons enough to make him a walking arsenal. "Good morning to you Lynx! Or, should I say" he said motioning to his men, "good night?"

"Neither. It's mid-afternoon."

And then the world went black.


End file.
